Feelings That Can't Be Revealed
by Bringer of Doom
Summary: Seemingly harmless flirting gets Greg to think about his feelings for Sara. REVISED


__

A/N: Edited the end because…it just didn't sound right. Not like Greg. Basically I'm taking little snippets of different episodes and putting Sara and Greg together. Enjoy! Review also, if need be. Critiques are welcome, but flames will be used to…oh, I don't know, light a candle or something.

****

Feelings That Can't Be Revealed

__

"…That deaf, dumb, and blind kid sure plays a mean pinball…" Greg sang softly to the loud music, fiddling absent-mindedly with the moon-shaped paperweight in his hands. 

Sara entered the room, unnoticed by Greg. She automatically reached for the stereo system, and turned the volume down to a tolerable level.

"Greg? Did you get the tox results done yet?" He didn't reply. Sara waved a hand in front of his face. Still no response. She finally resorted to poking him, irritated, in the stomach, a place she knew Greg was ticklish. He didn't flinch. _Uh oh,_ thought Sara, _Something must really be wrong_. As she headed for the door, she accidentally bumped into the volume knob. It switched off, and Greg jumped up.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Greg! You scared me half to death! Don't you _dare_…" Sara trailed off, unable to remain angry at him for long, though she couldn't quite figure out why. She sighed. "Just…Is the tox screen finished?"

Greg grinned. "What tox screen?"

"Greg, I don't have time for--"

"Oh, come on, you're no fun!" Nonetheless, he sauntered to the printer and handed her the papers needed. Only they weren't the papers needed. Greg ended up giving Sara his hand instead. He blushed slightly. "Oops, I guess they didn't print off. Hang on a minute."

Greg released Sara's hand rather reluctantly, and sat down in the chair at his computer. Which oh-so-conveniently had wheels to roll across the room with when life got boring. He frowned at the computer screen.

"Hmm. Looks like you're stuck here for a bit."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? Computer error. Even machines aren't perfect, believe it or not." Greg leaned back in the chair, placing his hands behind his head. He swung his feet onto the keyboard, the computer objecting profusely by making beeping noises. Sara hid a smile.

"Why aren't you actually working on _fixing _the problem?" She asked, sitting down on the floor; it was the only place she could sit without having to worry about getting eaten by one of Greg's CDs that were precariously lying around.

"Because if I did, I wouldn't be annoying you," he replied, deliberately unplugging the monitor from the computer. Sara stared at him in horror.

"Do you know how much was not _saved_ on that thing? You just lost three months' worth of files on the serial killer!"

"That was a serial killer I was filing?!" Greg jumped up, and started pacing around the room, head in his hands. Suddenly he stopped, and sat down next to Sara. He whimpered. "I guess you have to report me to Grissom, then."

Sara sighed exasperatedly. "No, I won't tell him. I'm sure we can retrieve the information again. It will just take a while, that's all." She lay a hand on Greg's shoulder, silently taking a sharp intake of breath; a shock of energy went through her body. She said nothing about it.

"Thank you, Sara," Greg said, embracing her abruptly. As Sara hugged him back, as was the polite thing to do, she heard the sound of rapid humming. Greg tickled her, and whispered, "But I didn't lose the files." 

He stood up, and plugged the monitor back in. Everything was as it was before Greg unhooked it. He picked up the tox screen results fresh from the printer, and handed them to a gaping Sara. She looked rather like a fish out of water. Greg snickered.

"What? You…you--"

"I what?"

"You are a filthy little…scallop!" Sara grabbed the papers from him, and turned around to leave. "You'll get what you deserve when you least expect it," she said mysteriously, "And revenge is Oh-So-Sweet."

"A scallop, am I?" He asked himself amusedly, as Sara stalked out of his office. He stared after her for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

Greg turned up his music once more, and continued his work on the serial killer. Though he could never concentrate completely on his work after having seen Sara, he now worked more vigorously to try to rid himself of the sudden pain in his heart; he knew he could never have her.

__

A/N: So, did anyone notice my "The Who" reference? I know I've been writing a lot of angsty romance lately, but I've had some issues. Angst is so much easier to write than comedy, but since I'm doing Greg, and you can't do Greg without silliness, this is mixed between comedy and angst. Review/critique my work by pressing the button down below.


End file.
